The Real Me
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: After 11 years of being away from Domino City, Atem returns to live with his brother Yugi and Grandpa. The last thing he expects is to fall in love with a teen from the opposite side of the tracks. WARNING: Some yaoi, but nothing heavy. Atem x Tea at first then switches to Atem x Seto.


Chapter 1: The Move

Atem arrived at Cairo airport one day early September and stood in line to check in. "Mr. Mutou, you are all set to go. Have a nice flight." The attendant told him, handing the teen his ID and ticket back.

Atem headed to his gate. He sat in the waiting area and read a book while waiting to board. Finally, the gate attendant called, "Coach passengers, please come forward."

Atem picked up his carry on bag and stepped in line. When he reached the front, the attendant checked his ID and ticket again. "Okay, everything's in order go ahead."

Atem boarded the plane and it took off for Domino City, Japan.

Yugi and Grandpa were waiting at a gate in Domino City airport for their arrival. People started arriving from the plane and Yugi stood on his tiptoes to get a first glimpse. Finally, a spiky-haired teen exited the plane and headed for them. "Atem! Long time no see." Yugi hugged him.

"When does school start?" Atem asked, smiling.

"Monday. You're all registered. Let's get your stuff and go home. How've you been?"

"I'm doing good." Atem nodded. He turned to Grandpa. "How are you, Grandpa?"

"I'm fine. Joints are killing me, though." Grandpa hugged him.

"How's Dad?" Yugi asked, as they grabbed Atem's suitcase.

"He's doing okay, I guess. He misses Mom, though." Atem answered, as they headed toward the exit.

Yugi drove home and as they got out, a blond teen came up to the car. "Hey, guys." The boy greeted "Who's this?" he asked, jerking his head at Atem. "I'm Joey."

"Atem. I'm Yugi's brother." Atem shook Joey's hand.

"You never told me you had a brother." Joey turned to Yugi.

"It's a kind of painful story. Our mom died and our dad took Atem to Egypt. He's lived there since we were five and three." Yugi answered.

"Oh man, that sucks. Glad to have you here." Joey turned to Grandpa. "Got anything to eat, Grandpa?"

Grandpa laughed. "You're always welcome, come on in."

Grandpa led the way to the house, which had a game shop in front. "It's been so long since I was here I don't remember the place." Atem said quietly, looking around the house.

"You'll be sharing a room with me. Come on upstairs." Yugi led the way upstairs. Two beds occupied the room. "The bathroom's down the hall."

Atem unpacked his bags. "Where do I put the stuff?" he asked Yugi.

"That dresser over there is yours." Yugi pointed to a dresser along one wall opposite the beds.

Once Atem's stuff was put away, Atem asked, "What shall we do now?"

"Want to watch TV?" Yugi suggested. "The group's supposed to come over soon."

"The group? Oh right, Tea and Tristan. I remember you telling me about them on the phone." Atem followed Yugi back downstairs as two brunette teenagers, a boy and a girl entered the house.

"Hey Yugi, who's this?" the guy asked. "I'm Tristan."

"Atem, my brother. He just moved from Egypt." Yugi explained while Atem locked eyes with the girl. "Atem, this is Tristan and-"

"Tea." The girl introduced, shaking his hand. Blush creeped up her cheeks. "Nice to meet you Atem."

"Same here." Atem nodded with a smile.

"Well, now that introductions are over, let's watch some TV." Tristan suggested.

The group sat down to watch TV. Tea sat between Yugi and Atem, so close to Atem that she blushed again.

As Atem and Yugi dressed for bed, Yugi asked, "Why did Dad let you move back?"

"I asked. He thought since I'm sixteen now, it should be my decision. So you're a freshman this year?" Atem asked, changing the subject.

Yugi nodded. "I'm a little nervous about starting high school." He admitted.

"Don't worry. If you have any problems, I'll take care of it." Atem promised. "It's my job as your big brother."

"You're a sophomore so you can protect me. Thanks." Yugi climbed into bed. "Night, Atem."

Atem turned off the light and stubbed his toe on Yugi's bed. He cussed in Arabic.

"Didn't know you could speak another language." Yugi said in the dark.

"I had to learn. Not many Egyptians speak English." Atem reminded him, climbing into bed. "Not many I met anyway."

Yugi and Atem went to sleep.

Monday morning arrived a little on the chilly side so Atem had to wear his new jacket. "It's cold." Atem complained, huddling in his jacket. They were waiting for the bus.

"You'll get used to it. Wait until winter comes. It gets really cold then." Yugi told them.

The bus arrived and took them to school. Atem noticed a limo parked in the parking lot and a tall brunette stepping out as he got off the bus. "Who's that?" he asked Yugi.

"That's Seto Kaiba, the richest teen in the city. He thinks he's better than everyone else." Joey rolled his eyes.

Seto looked over, rolling his eyes at the group, but spotted Atem. "Uh oh." Yugi sad. Then Seto headed toward them. "What does he want?" Yugi whispered.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Seto. Your name is?" Seto asked, holding out a hand.

"Atem, nice to meet you." Atem shook Seto's hand.

Seto checked his cell phone. "It's almost time for class. See you around." Seto headed into the school.

"That was weird. It's almost as if Kaiba wants to be your friend." Tristen commented. He noticed Atem wasn't paying attention. "Yo, earth to Atem."

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Atem shook his head and looked at the group. They were staring at him. "Just thinking."

"Kaiba's right, we should get to class." Tristan glanced at his watch.

Tea showed Atem his first class, which was the same as hers. "Here you go."

Class hadn't started so Atem milled by Tea's desk. "So, um…you want to go out sometime?" Atem asked.

Tea's whole face lit up. "I was hoping you'd ask. Yes, I'd love to." Tea answered, smiling.

"Take your seats, everyone. Let's start class." The teacher started class.

"Tea seemed really excited. What did you talk about?" Yugi asked as they watched TV.

"I asked her out." Atem said simply.

"Wow, you acted quickly. Congratulations." Yugi patted Atem on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Where should I take her?" Atem asked, looking a little nervous.

"Dinner and a movie?" Yugi suggedted.

"Good idea. I'll do that." Atem nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. What did you do in Egypt for dates?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't date. None of the girls appealed to me." Atem shook his head.

"Oh." Was all Yugi could think of to say.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked, over at the Kaiba mansion. Seto was getting ready for a date.

"I'm going on a date." Seto adjusted his collar. He was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"With Mandy?" Mokuba asked, referring to the girl Seto had been dating for the past couple weeks.

"No, I broke up with her. This one's name is Emily, I think." Seto looked at Mokuba in the mirror.

"You don't know your date's name?" Mokuba asked, surprised.

Seto shrugged. "I'll ask when I see her. I just met her."

"Have fun." Mokuba told him.

"I plan to." Seto gave him a grin.

"I'm eleven, speak English." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

Seto laughed. "You'll get it when you're older." Seto checked his watch. "I better go."

"Good luck, whatever you're doing." Mokuba followed Seto downstairs and hugged him.

"Be in bed by eight-thirty." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair and left, heading to his Ferrari. He drove to the girl's house and rang the doorbell.

An older woman answered the door. "You must be Seto." She said, shaking his hand. "Emily's been looking forward to your date all day.

"I have, too." Seto spotted Emily as she headed downstairs. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Emily blushed she had curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Thank you." She smiled, her clear blue eyes boring into his.

"Let's go." Set took her arm and led the way to the Ferrari.

"That's your car? Wow!" Emily exclaimed, running a hand over the still warm hood. "I like the red color."

"When you're rich, you can afford expensive cars." Seto held the door open for her. She got in and he followed suit, starting the car. He drove off. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you want." Emily smiled.

"I know the perfect place." Seto drove to a restaurant and got out. He helped her out of the car.

"Wow, this is expensive. Can you afford it?" Emily asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm rich. This is chump change." He led her inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, your table is ready, follow me." The hostess led them to a table. "Your waitress will be here in a minute."

"What would you like to eat?" Seto asked, looking over the menue.

"I think the chicken parmesean." Emily said, looking over the menu as well. "You?"

"Steak. Well done." Seto said, as the waitress arrived. They repeated their order to the waitress and she left. "So, tell me about yourself."

While Emily talked about herself, Seto's mind wandered to Atem. 'Maybe I should invite him over.' He thought.

"Are you listening?" Emily interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Seto shook his head. "Sorry, that's great."

Emily gave him a strange look as the waitress returned with their food. They ate in silence. "So what now/" Emily asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"How about we go back to my place and see where things go?" Seto suggested, lowering his voice.

Emily giggled a little. "Is that what you tell all the girls?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Seto laughed. "Is it working?"

Emily smiled at him. "You'll have to wait and see."

Seto paid for the meal and drove toward her home. "Are we going to my place or yours?" he asked, as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes, take me to your place for a cup of coffee." Emily nodded.

Seto drove to the mansion. As he led her inside, he spotted Mokuba on the couch in his pjs. "What are you still doing up?" Seto demanded.

"Couldn't sleep." Mokuba told him. "How'd the date go?"

"Fine. Bed. Now." Seto pointed upstairs.

Mokuba sighed. "Fine." He headed upstairs like he was going to his execution.

"How do you like your coffee?" Seto asked, heading into the kitchen.

Emily followed him. "Two sugars with a splash of milk." She said, sitting on the table.

Seto poured two cups of coffee, added sugar to both cups and milk to one. He handed the latter to Emily. "You are beautiful.

Emily blushed. "Where are your cooks?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have cooks?" Seto asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I can't imagine you cooking." Emily giggled. She took a sip of coffee.

"I have a staff that takes care of the house. But sometimes I cook. The staff leaves after dinner." Seto explained.

Once they were finished, Seto led her upstairs. They had sex.

Seto and Atem became friends.


End file.
